Un sentiment enfin compris
by kaena33830
Summary: Teito decouvre enfin quel sont ses sentiments envers Frau


Suite de l'anime 07 Ghost

Couple : Frau X Teito

**Un sentiment enfin compris**

_POV Teito :_

Cela faisait une semaine que Frau et moi étions partis à la découverte du monde. Sur le hawkzil nous étions transi de froid alors on s'arrêta dans une auberge.

L'aubergiste et sa femme nous accueillir avec joie. Il faut dire que nous avions fait halte dans une ville fantôme, ils ne devaient pas voir souvent du monde. Notre hôte nous donna une chambre à lit double ou on s'installa avant que je m'endorme.

A mon réveil j'entendis l'eau couler. J'ouvris un œil et vis Frau sortir de la salle de bain, ruisselant, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Et là, une chose que je n'aurai jamais penser se produire se réalisa.

Je bandais ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ?

Frau me regarda et je rougis, le faisant sourire alors qu'il me disait que je ressemblais à une tomate trop mûre.

Je ne dis rien, baissant la tête tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi.

-He gamin qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

-Je suis pas un gamin ! Et il n'y a rien… Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

-Mais bien sur, je vais te croire.

-…

-Alors?

-Rien.

-Bon, tu m'en parleras quand tu auras décidé.

-Je... Commençais-je

-Oui ?

-Non rien.

-Comme tu voudras. Renonça-t-il

Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de lui ? Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Que j'avais envie de lui ?... Peut-être bien après tout… Je ne savais plus trop.

-Frau?

-Oui.

-Es tu déjà tombait amoureux?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Non pour rien, oublie ! Je vais prendre ma douche.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de lui demander ça ? N'importe quoi ! Je devenais barge !

En attendant, mon érection était toujours là et je devais faire quelque chose car elle devenait très douloureuse.

Je commençai doucement à me caresser, allant de plus en plus vite tandis que des images de Frau me vinrent à l'esprit. Mes gémissements prirent de l'ampleur. C'est alors que Frau entra dans la pièce. Il avait du m'entendre et étant face à la porte il pouvait a présent me voir.

La honte ! Mais contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras pour me jeter sur le lit.

-Je penser pouvoir me contrôler mais la c'est foutu.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Frau?

-Pourquoi ? Pour ça.

_Fin du POV_

Frau embrassa Teito à pleine bouche. Teito essaya de respirer lentement pour se détendre mais c'était plutôt difficile avec Frau par-dessus lui. Ce dernier lui caressait les hanches, lui lécher le cou, embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Frau captura à nouveau ses lèvres Teito se laissait faire, après tout, Frau savait ce qu'il faisait. Teito se remplissant de hardiesse lui caressait le dos, les fesses, remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux blond, glissant ses doigts entre ceux-ci, les agrippant tandis que la langue de Frau descendait le long de son ventre pour arrêter sa course au niveau du sexe de Teito se redressa il le regarda attendent une quelconque réaction de la part de Teito. Avec sensualité il fit glisser sa serviette qui cacher mal son érection et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avec un petit sourire, il se pencha sur Teito et lui murmura :

- Détends-toi.

Le brun relâcha tous ses muscles et attendit la suite des événements. Il ne retint pas un gémissement lorsque la main de Frau se saisit de sa virilité dressée. Ce dernier entama un doux va et vient d'une main. Il glissa trois doigts dans sa bouche, les enduisant de salive afin de préparer Teito. Voyant le geste du blond, Teito se crispa. Il poussa un hurlement quand un doigt se glissa dans son intimité. Le deuxième doigt fut moins douloureux et le troisième doigt le décrispa un peu. Frau l'embrassa essayant de le détendre au maximum. Il fit de mouvement de cisaille avec ses doigts et quand les gémissements de plaisir de Teito envahirent la pièce, il retira ses doigts. Les mains du brun étaient posées sur les épaules de Frau qui le pénétra avec un maximum de douceur et de lenteur. Les ongles de Teito s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Teito avait mal. Il essaya de se détendre et la douleur s'atténuait à mesure qu'il relâcha ses muscles. D'un coup de bassin il incita Frau à continuer. Frau repris ses mouvements et commença des allers-retours réguliers, adaptant le même rythme sur le sexe du brun. Leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce.

Teito était perdu dans un tourbillon de sensation.

- Encore. Gémit Teito

Surpris, Frau accéléra le rythme en redoublant ses coups de reins, les faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase dans un dernier crie de plaisir.

Le blond se retira doucement et s'écroula à coter de Teito en lui volant un baiser.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Teito en se blottissant contre son amant, curieux de savoir depuis quand se dernier avait commencé à l'aimer.

-Le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, et toi ?

-Le premier jour aussi.

Il s'endormir tous les deux alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever.


End file.
